malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Brukhalian
Brukhalian was the Mortal Sword of Fener's ReveMemories of Ice, Dramatis Personae and commander of the Grey Swords in Capustan.Memories of Ice, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.284 He was described as being of formidable height and build, with long, wavy black hair unbound and down to just above his belted hips. He had brown eyesMemories of Ice, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.287 and a deep voice.Memories of Ice, Chapter 10 The Mortal Sword wore black armour and carried a bronze-plated shield. He wielded a sanctified broadsword that could burst into black flames.Memories of Ice, Chapter 16 In Memories of Ice Brukhalian and his Grey Swords were in the employ of Prince Jelarkan to defend Capustan in the face of an invasion by the Pannion Domin.Memories of Ice, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.290 As the city was preparing for the onslaught by the Pannion Seer, Brukhalian and Destriant Karnadas were contacted by Quick Ben suggesting an alliance with Caladan Brood. The Grey Swords were wary of the offer of a foreign warlord and of the stranger who possessed a shocking depth of knowledge regarding Fener's priesthood, but agreed to talk further.Memories of Ice, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.288-292 Brukhalian was also contacted by Gethol, Herald of Hood. The God of Death expressed fellowship with Fener and offered the Grey Swords a way out of certain death at Capustan if they changed their patronage from Fener to Hood. The Mortal Sword rebuked the offer, striking Gethol with his sword.Memories of Ice, Chapter 7 Although the Pannion Domin's overwhelming numbers put the odds against them, Brukhalian maintained publicly that defeat was not inevitable as long as the city maintained a unified defense.Memories of Ice, Chapter 10, US SFBC p.362 The Mortal Sword tasked Shield Anvil Itkovian with holding the city for the six weeksMemories of Ice, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.550 it would take for the Malazan army to arrive. The Grey Swords built defensive barricades throughout the city, and without knowledge of their sponsor made an alliance with the Kron T'lan Imass and built a defensive tunnel and shelter system underground.Memories of Ice, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.455/484 Whether Brukhalian truly thought victory was possible was unclear as Itkovian claimed he and the Mortal Sword shared the opinion that their efforts were meaningless.Memories of Ice, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.455 When the Pannion attack finally came, the city's defences were overcome in two days. Hordes of Tenescowri flooded the city and only Brukhalian and Karnadas' timely arrival with reinforcements at the Grey Sword barracks saved Itkovian's life. Shortly after, the Mortal Sword was called to defend the city's governing Mask Council at the Thrall by the traitorous Rath'Fener. Brukhalian and his four hundred followers knew they had been betrayed, but citing Fener's Reve walked knowingly into an ambush, their resolve unshaken. The Mortal Sword counted on Itkovian to be the vessel of Fener's justice upon their betrayer. Facing more than ten times their number of the Pannion Seer's elite troops, Brukhalian fought with his flaming holy sword until he was peppered with arrows and chopped to pieces. His sword exploded as he was finally cut down. At Brukhalian's death, Hood himself appeared to take his soul. One of Brukhalian's final acts was to spare the life of Velbara by pulling the new recruit from the ranks of those Grey Swords accompanying him to their deaths.Memories of Ice, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.540 Notes and references de:Brukhalian Category:Males Category:Priests and acolytes Category:Soldiers Category:Grey Swords Category:Mortal Sword